Sands of Time
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: The Doctor finds himself on Macragge, and quickly meets a new companion, and gets into a spot of trouble. However, The Doctor has not escaped his past and an old enemy is chasing him, hell bent on revenge. Chapter 3 is up! Read and Review! DW/WH40K
1. Unexpected Arrival

I'm back, with an idea for a 40K/Doctor Who crossover that I had an idea for – any reviews would be appreciated. All you have to do is click the little green button (and write a comment, and press the correct button).

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Arrival**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR WARHAMMER 40,000. THEY BELONG TO BBC and GAMES WORKSHOP RESPECTIVLEY. **

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, and looked at his surroundings. "Oh, that's fantastic," he exclaimed cheerfully, looking at the huge city in front of him. He squinted at the architecture of the towering skyscrapers, and chuckled. "Judging by their architecture, I'd take a hazard guess as to this is somewhere in the 401st Millennium. Humanity at its peak, constant war raging across the universe," he then turned around, half expecting Donna to say something – but then he remembered that Donna was back on Earth, her mind wiped of all encounters with the Time Lord. "Oh," he shut up.

The Planet that he was on however, happened to be the home world of the Ultramarines chapter – and this was Macragge, and the city in front of him was the Fortress of Macragge. The Doctor happily strolled across the grassy landscape in front of him, unaware that he had already been noticed.

From the bushes, an Ultramarine scout spoke into the Vox system. "This is Brother Ardum, over," Brother Ardum spoke.

"I read you loud and clear, Brother," the veteran scout sergeant, Telion answered the call. "What have you found? Over."

"I have identified a man walking across the grasslands in front of me. He looks human – and appears to be happy, for some reason," Brother Ardum responded. "Oh, and Over."

"Remain watchful, Brother. If he appears a threat to Macragge bring him in for questioning, over," Telion responded.

"Yes, sir. May the Emperor's light shine upon you," Ardum finished, remembering the formal greeting. "And Over and out."

This was Brother Ardum's first taste of scouting Macragge. He reckoned he had done well. However, much to his disappointment, his target, the strange man had vanished from view. _'He can't have gone far,' _Ardum thought, raising his bolter to his shoulder level. From first glance, he could see that the stranger had not been armed, but he could so easily be hiding a bolter under that trench coat. Ardum and his companion, Brother Detroit, climbed out of the bushes and set on a stealthy pace towards the stranger's presumed position, unaware that The Doctor was now on the other side of the bushes that they had just occupied.

The Doctor chuckled to himself, and walked into the streets below.

***

Arayane sighed as she heaved her bag over her shoulder, and left for work at her father's enterprise. The Leman Russ production factory was no place for young women, but her father had ordered that she worked there – indeed, the very first Leman Russ that had rolled off the production lines had been named after Arayane, and still served in the Imperial Guard. That was when Arayane was only three. Right now, she was twenty four, and her blonde hair stretched down to her shoulders. Her faith in the Emperor was pure, but she didn't want to be working in The Leman Russ production factory. She wanted to work in the Witch Hunters – one of the main military forces of the Inquisition.

"Morning, Arayane," her friend, a soldier in the Planetary defence force stationed on Macragge, a proud man the same age as her, Raven, replied.

"Morning, Raven," Arayane replied, watching Raven hoist his lasgun over his shoulder.

"Hi there," a stranger waved to her. He had massive brown hair, and a brown trench coat. "I'm Doctor John Smith. And you must be..."

"Arayane. Arayane Detroit," Arayane replied. "Are you lost, sir?"

"No, it's not Sir, It's Doctor. Doctor John Smith. Can you tell me where the... Fortress of Macragge is?"

Arayane chuckled. "You must be very new to Macragge, Doctor Smith. It's just over there." The girl pointed up at the towering fortress, protected with awe-inspiring guns.

"Yeah, I'm very new to Macragge," The Doctor replied. "Only been here once before – just before the Battle of Macragge. I take it you won the war?"

"You must have been only a child then," Arayane remembered. "So was I. I was sheltered in Macragge. I was locked in a room for fifteen days until The Ultramarines found me. By The Emperor, it's a miracle I survived even the first day. How did you survive?"

"Long story," The Doctor chuckled. "Seeing as I can't remember this Fortress very well, Arayane," The Doctor paused. "Arayane, that's a nice name. Could you show me around?"

"I'd love to, Doctor Smith, but I have work. If I don't, my father will kill me. I remember my oldest brother. He was a member of the third company. He died in the investigations at the poles," Arayane paused. "My father's never been the same ever since. But I'm free in the afternoon – maybe I could show you around then."

"So, this afternoon," The Doctor waved cheerfully, as Arayane set off. "Seeya around, Arayane."

"You to, Doctor Smith," Arayane replied, and walked off. The Doctor grinned widely, and set off in the opposite direction. "May the Emperor's light Shine upon you," Arayane called after him.

"May the Emperor's light shine upon you," The Doctor shouted back, presuming this was some habit. He chuckled to himself and had soon lost sight of Arayane.

'_Macragge seems to be a nice place now. I wonder if Calgar is still head of the Ultramarines,' _The Doctor sighed, and turned the corner into the packed streets.

***

Almost a thousand light years away, on Terra, the slow beating heart of the Imperium, Inquisitor Wolf Retsam awoke from his disturbed sleep. "So you have come at last – Doctor. I hope you do not think you can outrun the entire might of the Witch Hunters."

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**END OF CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Arrival**

**THE JOURNEY WILL CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 2: ULTRAMAR **

Any thoughts? This is only the pilot so there isn't much action. And yes, the Scout who accompanied Ardum Is Arayane's older brother – not her oldest, though. Her oldest brother died at the Battle for Macragge. Any thoughts, opinions?

I apologize for any errors in the way I have described the 41st Millennium. Please tell me if I've done anything wrong.

(Note that chapter two's title may be changed as the author sees fit).


	2. Ultramar

I'm back with chapter two! Thoughts, opinions, anything?

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 2: ULTRAMAR **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR WARHAMMER 40,000. THEY BELONG TO BBC and GAMES WORKSHOP RESPECTIVLEY. **

The Doctor strolled about the city for the rest of the day, looking in the occasional shop and talking to the occasional stranger. However, it was not until mid-afternoon that he found Arayane, just leaving her house.

"There you are, Doctor Smith," Arayane greeted him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Yeah, got a bit lost," The Doctor chuckled merrily. "So the Fortress it is?"

"Yes," Arayane smiled, and led The Time lord to the towering fortress. Upon arrival, there were statues of famous Space Marines on the entrance to the Fortress. Arayane pointed out the names to all of them.

"That's Orar, who served The Emperor during The Great Crusade," explained Arayane, as The Doctor looked at the huge statue. "That's Lord Calgar – who's still in command of The Ultramarines."

The Doctor looked at the statue of one of the Imperium's finest warriors.

"That's Captain Sicarius, Master of the Watch, current Captain of the 2nd Company, and over there is Captain Agemman, Current captain of the first company," Arayane recited.

"You've told somebody this before, haven't you?" asked The Doctor.

"Before I lost my job to a male tour guide, yes," Arayane frowned, turning to the statue of the former First Company's Captain, Captain Invictus, She went on from there, telling The Doctor the famous heroes of the Ultramarines, from Agrippan, the Dreadnought that died defending Damnos from the Necrons, to the deceased Captain Idaeus, formerly belonging to the Fourth Company, and held the title – Master of the Fleet before his heroic sacrifice. But there was one final statue – where Arayane stopped in her tracks.

"And this is The famous Lord of Time who saved Lord Calgar from certain death during the battle of Macragge, known as The Doctor," Arayane explained, her words stopping, turning to look at the Nine-Hundred Year Old Time Lord.

"Yep, that's me," The Doctor smiled. "Although you did over exaggerate a bit. I couldn't have carried his unconscious body without help from your brother."

"You knew my brother?" asked Arayane, and The Doctor nodded.

"It is a pity to hear that he died," The Doctor frowned, as Arayane looked in awe at the alien standing a few yards in front of her. "What?"

"You're an alien? But you look human!" protested Arayane.

"You look Time Lord," The Doctor rebutted. "I can't remember you didn't recognize me earlier."

"I didn't think It was you," Arayane replied. "I thought you were somebody else."

"Oh, never mind. "So, the Fortress? This is only the entrance, you know," The Doctor smiled.

Arayane was still gawping at The Doctor and his statue, but nodded.

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**END OF CHAPTER 2: ULTRAMAR **

**The Journey will continue in Chapter 3: Father**

Surprised at the Doctor's statue, non?


	3. Father

**Sorry about the long update, here's Chapter 3.**

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 3: Father **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR WARHAMMER 40,000. THEY BELONG TO BBC and GAMES WORKSHOP RESPECTIVLEY. **

As soon as The Doctor and Arayane entered the fortress, they were recognised by somebody, who quickly ran over to The Doctor to greet him.

"Doctor!" Maximus Atheos called, greeting his friend from the time in the third company. Atheos was now a Sternguard Veteran of the First, and had become friends with the Doctor over the course of the Battle of Macragge.

"Well met, Maximus," The Doctor smiled. "I see you've had a promotion. Sternguard Veteran, I take it?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious from the uniforms," Arayane explained.

"Miss Detroit," Atheos replied. "Your father wants to meet you."

"No matter," said a stern voice from behind, and Arayane turned to see her father, The Doctor close behind. The man was a majestic figure, standing nearly as tall as The Space Marines which stood about the Citadel, walking about. He had brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Arayane. "I was just merely noticing that you haven't attended your daily shift. Something wrong?"

"No... No father, of course not," replied Arayane. "I was showing The Doctor around the Citadel."

"So you are The Doctor?" asked Arayane's father. "You won't believe all the tales that I have heard about you. They far outclass any of best of the tales that the Space Wolves come up with. Is everything true about the Crash of the Byzantium?"

"The Crash of the what now?" The Doctor asked. "I'm sorry, you see, I'm a time traveller. Time doesn't always happen in the right order to me. So it may be true, may not be."

"And the incident with The Heavenly Host pre Imperium?"

The Doctor brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Could you please tell me your name? I find it a lot easy to refer to people without addressing them as Arayane's father."

"My name is Xeros Detroit," Xeros replied. "Now, I reckon we have a lot to discuss."

"Actually," The Doctor explained, "Arayane was showing me around the Citadel."

"I can get Taros to show you around later," Xeros replied. "Arayane has work to do."

"But she was doing a perfectly good job anyway," The Doctor replied, and Arayane blushed. "Best Tour Guide I've had in ages. Who's Taros, by the way?"

"Taros is the Tour Guide that took my place," explained Arayane.

"Go," ordered Xeros. "That's an order, Arayane, or else."

"Yes, father," Arayane bowed respectfully. "Sternguard Atheos. Lord Doctor."

"Oh, there's no need to call me Lord," The Doctor chuckled, as Arayane left. "Now, Xeros. I can call you Xeros, right?"

"Aye, that you can," Xeros replied. "Have you got a name other than The Doctor that I can call you by?"

"No, I'm afraid," The Doctor replied. "Now come on, I have a lot to catch up on."

**DOCTOR WHO / WARHAMMER 40,000 CROSSOVER: SANDS OF TIME**

**End of CHAPTER 3: Father **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 4: Roboute **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR WARHAMMER 40,000. THEY BELONG TO BBC and GAMES WORKSHOP RESPECTIVLEY.**


End file.
